Yami voice
by Marzlover
Summary: yami is a little girl and yami can't speak and yugi helps yami.


**Marzlover:hi welcome to my new story and i don't own anything.**

Yami is a little girl who can't speak for some reason and yami was in a alley and she got

attack and yugi a 16th year old boy sees the little girl and helps her by stoping the bullys

and when the bullys left yami got scared of yugi. "it ok i save you i won't hurt you" yami

went to yugi and gave him a hug. "can you speak" yami shock her head and use her

hands to ask if he had something to write with and yugi gave her a pen and a note pad

and yami wrote 'i cn never talk again i lose my voice and i am alone forever and thank

you my name is yami what yours' "my name is yugi come on i will take you home with

me i live alone and you can be my little sister" yami smile and nodded, so yugi pick

her up and took her to his apartment and when yugi unlock the door and walk in he

use his foot to shut the door and he put yami on the couch and yugi gave yami so

water to drink. "feel better" 'yes' "good how about you take a bath so we can clean your

wounds" yami nodded and yugi put the glass on the table and pick up yami and carry her

to the bathroom and he put her on the counter and yugi close the door and started

to fell the bath with warm water and soap and when it was a good high yugi turn off

the water and got yami undress and he put her in the tub and yami was scared but yugi

told her it fine ad yami like yugi cean her and she got him wet by spalshing water at

him. "yami you got me wet you silly" yami did a giggle but no sound came out of her

mouth but yugi roll his eyes and when yami was done and dry yugi put the pantys she

were wear back on and he gave her a t shirt that was a good size to make it look like she

wearing a dress and it was fine but yugi had to ask his cousins mary and meliya if they

have old clothes her size and high but he didn't know how old she was. "hey yami how

old are you" '7 my birthday is in 3 mouths on the 22' "so your birthday i on august 22"

yami nodded shits it was may 27th. Yugi was making dinner for the 2 of them after calling

his friends and family to tell them to come over tomorrow to meet yami and yami was

was sitting at the table colouring something she making well yugi was making terrakie

chicken. "yami" yami look up and wrote 'what did i do' "nothing are you going to eat

your food all of it" 'what are their'

"broccolie, carrort, rice, potatoes, chicken it

really good" 'i like everything that their' "really wow ok dinner will be ready in 5

minute ok" yami nodded and in 5 minute yugi and yami were eating and yami like it

yugi was thing of why yami put salt on it but he thought she might like it with salt i am

not her. "is it good yami" yami nodded. When they finshed eating yugi clean the

dishes and when he was done he told yami bed and he carry yami up stair. "ok yami

you sleep here in my bed while i will take the couch" yami grab yugi and yugi look at

her with confusion. 'stay i don't want to sleep alone i bin alone to long' yami began

to cry and yugi got change and lay beside yami ad they both fell asleep and the next

morning yugi woke up got dress and woke yami up and yugi arry yami down stairs and

made breakfist and after they ate the door bell rang and yugi answer it. "hey guys"

"hey yug where yami" "she in the living room she still scared of people well not me

because she got attack yestarday so be careful please." "ok yug" yami was watchin

and she was scared when they walk into the living room and tea was tryin to grab her

but yami was screaming but no sound came out. "i don't hear screaming" "that it guys

yami lose her voice she can't talk with a voice she can do the actshions but she is

scared see tea stop your scaring her" "oh sorry but she cute" "yami these are my

friends they won't hurt you if they do i will hurt them" "hey yug that not nice" "i hae

the clothes for her and they will fit trust me" "ok i will be right back with her she she is

wearing one of my t shirts as a dress" yugi left with yami and after 10 minute yugi and

yami came back and yami look so cute in the t shirt and skirt yugi pick out and that

mary brought. "she cute" "yeah thanks mary" "is she abandon" "yeah she is alone

so i am going to keep her intill someone of her family comes looking for her" yami had

a sad face on. "what wrong yami" 'my family are die' "huh" 'my family were kill in a fire

that people did and i surive but my mom, dad,older borther, and older sister die in the

fire and no one wanted me so i ran all of my things i had are gone' yami bagan to cry and

yugi hug her. "yami it ok" 'my favourite stuff animal name andy my bear is gone

waaaaaa' "oh yami" "i have a bear i brought a picture here yami" yami look at it and it

was her bear. 'that what andy look like andy' "so now we know what her favourite bear

look like now we need is to make the same bear" "well we don't joey i am to old for him

so yami you can have him" yami stop crying and smile at mary. And for the rest of the

day they all have fun with yami and yami like them and yami pick on joey alot.

**Marzlover: that it but their will be more chapters and leave nice reivew.**


End file.
